Hola, Christian, ¿te echaste un polvo? Ah! Hola, Ana!
by JustValeP
Summary: One-shot. Elliot's POV. ¿Cómo fue para Elliot conocer a Ana? ¿Qué pensó la primera vez que escucho a su hermano decir "Anastasia"? ¿Por qué le dijo a su mamá que Christian estaba en Seattle? ¿Cómo se tomó Mía la noticia?


**Hola, Christian, ¿te echaste un polvo? ****Ah! Hola, Ana!**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes (excepto por Lily) ni ningún dialogo reconocible. Los susodichos y la trama principal le pertenecen a E. L. James.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo, 2001<strong>

Me siento en la mesa del comedor en frente de mi hermosa Kate, con una taza de café en mis manos. Anoche y esta mañana fueron simplemente asombrosas. _Siempre_ tengo amoríos de una noche y me voy ni bien la mujer con la que me haya acostado este dormida. Pero no anoche. Y tengo muchas razones para que así sea.

Una de ellas es que Kate es increíble, no solo para pasar el rato en la cama, sino también para charlar. Es divertida e inteligente y lo sabe. Otra razón es que mi hermano me llevó en auto anoche al bar y Kate nos trajo a su departamento. Por ende, básicamente, no tengo auto. Además, está el hecho de que si _hubiera_ tomado un taxi de vuelta al hotel, Christian hubiera estado ahí con esa preciosa morocha, Ana, en nuestra suite. Y puede que la suite del hotel sea tan grande como un apartamento, con múltiples habitaciones y eso, pero si mi hermano iba a coger por primera vez, yo _no_ iba a estar ahí. Bueno, probablemente ya hubieran terminado y estarían durmiendo para el momento en que yo llegara al hotel, pero no quería ser el tercero en discordia esta mañana.

También está el hecho de que Ana y Kate son amigas. Si me hubiera ido, hubiera quedado como el chico malo. La última cosa que Christian necesita justo ahora es ser el hermano del 'chico malo´ que se cogió a la mejor amiga de su nueva novia.

Esta mañana me di cuenta de que si _hubiera_ vuelto al hotel anoche, hubiera conocido a Ana. A la chica que capturó al corazón de mi hermano. Anoche, estábamos jugando con la X-box cuando su insoportable celular sonó por la centésima vez. O quizás fue la decimosegunda… Como sea, miró el identificador de llamadas y atendió.

* * *

><p>"¿Anastasia?" dice. ¿Desde cuándo carajo se dirige a la gente con su primer nombre?<p>

"¿Anastasia? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes extraña." Suena… ¿preocupado? ¿Quién es esta tal Anastasia que hace que mi hermano se preocupe por un ser humano? Ok, eso no sonó bien. Sé que se preocupa por la gente. Les paga un suelto excesivo a sus empleados y dona millones de dólares a diferentes organizaciones. También le importa muchísimo su familia.

Lo que quise decir es: ¿Quién es esta tan Anastasia que hace que mi hermano _suene_ tan preocupado por un ser humano? ¿Desde cuándo expresa sus sentimientos? Me recuerda al Grinch en ocasiones, por el amor de Dios.

Aparentemente, esta tal Anastasia ha estado tomando. En un bar. Pero se niega a decir cuál. Y esto parece molestar al obseso-del-control y enamorado Christian. Esto es _tan _hilarante.

"Ana, la puta madre, ¿dónde estás?" Suena enojado. Contengo la risa. Hmm… asique ahora es Ana, ¿no?

"¿Dónde en Portland?" Asique el bar esta cerca. Esto debería ser… interesante.

"¡Ana!" Mira a su teléfono. Supongo que ella le cortó a él la llamada. ¡Paren un segundo! ¿_Ella_ le cortó a _él_? ¡Dios mío! Esto queda para la historia.

Sin levantar la mirada, llama a Welch y le pide que rastree el teléfono de Anastasia.

"Voy a salir. Voy a estar de vuelta en más o menos una hora," me dice.

"No soy idiota, ni sordo. ¡Voy con vos!" ¡Tengo que conocer a esta chica! No solo hace actuar a mi hermano como un bobo enamorado, sino que también _le cortó la llamada. _Es mi nueva heroína.

Por cierto, es una _chica_. Una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con mis padres y pensaba que Christian probablemente era gay. La otra parte de mi pensaba que era heterosexual, pero que estaba demasiado asustado como para estar con mujeres a causa de su problema de 'no-tocar'. Eso sin mencionar que sus habilidades de sociabilización son peores que las de Sheldon de _The Big Bang Theory_.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de decirme que no puedo acompañarlo, recibe un e-mail y sonríe. Supongo que Welch encontró a su preciosa Ana. Presiona un montón de botones y pone el celular junto a su oreja. "Estoy en camino a buscarte," dice, sonando amenazador, y corta. Supongo que eso los pone a mano en todo este asunto de cortarle la llamada al otro, pero _nadie_ jamás le corta a _el_ Christian Grey, asique Ana aún es mi jodida heroína.

Se apura a salir por la puerta y lo sigo antes de que pueda dejarme atrás. Quiero conocer a esa chica. _Necesito_ conocer a esa chica.

* * *

><p>Después de bailar con Kate unas cuantas canciones, Christian apareció con Anastasia borracha y me dijo que iba a llevarla al apartamento de ella y que después iba a volver a buscarme. Unos diez minutos después, me llamó a mi celular para decirme que Ana estaba demasiado borracha y se había desmayado en sus brazos. La había llevado a su habitación de hotel porque estaba preocupado de que la chica le vomitara su precioso auto. Sí, seguro. Apostaría lo que sea a que la llevó al hotel porque la quería en su cama.<p>

Soy su hermano. No estoy siendo un metido, solo un hermano. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando. Decido llamarlo con la excusa de que necesito a alguien que venga a buscarme. Pero antes de hacerlo, hago planes con Kate para esta noche.

Marco su teléfono y contesta, "Grey." Puedo escuchar el motor de su auto. Probablemente estoy en altavoz. Esto va a ser divertido.

"Hola, Christian, ¿te echaste un polvo?"

"Hola, Elliot –estas en altavoz y no estoy solo en el auto." Si, ya se eso, jodón. Soy su hermano; no puedo evitar molestarlo. Más le vale que después me diga qué pasó anoche.

"¿Quien está con vos?" Sonrió diabólicamente. Soy un jodido genio.

"Anastasia Steele." ¡Matanga dijo la changa! ¡Te tengo!

"¡Hola, Ana!" Le digo 'Ana' en lugar de 'Anastasia', intentando molestar a mi hermano.

"Hola, Elliot."

"Escuche mucho sobre vos." La información que no obtuve por las reacciones de Christian anoche, la escuche de Kate. Ana es muy dulce y tímida. No está muy cómoda a la hora de socializar, exactamente como mi hermano. Y por la forma en la que Kate estaba preocupada anoche, asumo que es virgen. O lo era hasta anoche, claro está. Ana es perfecta para mi hermano.

"¡No creas una palabra de lo que Kate te diga!" chilla lo suficientemente alto como para que Kate, quien sigue sentada delante de mí, escuche. Rio tanto a causa de la respuesta de Ana como de la expresión en la cara de Kate.

"Estoy a punto de dejar a _Anastasia_ en su departamento." Christian interrumpe. ¡Aja! Sabía que llamarla 'Ana' lo irritaría. "¿Te volvés conmigo?"

¡No, boludo! Voy a volver al hotel caminando. "Dale." Tampoco es que quiero ponerme en su lista negra. Quiero que me diga todo sobre ella. Espero que todo haya salido bien anoche. Después de todo, él no puede soportar ser tocado y nunca antes ha estado con una chica, que yo sepa.

"Te veo en un rato," dice, y corta.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como entramos al auto, le pregunto, "¿Entonces <em>sí<em> te echaste un polvo?"

"No," me responde, con esa perfecta cara de poker suya.

"¿Qué querés decir con 'no'? ¡Te la llevaste al hotel, por el amor de Dios!"

"Te dije que se desmayo. Estaba comatosa y no se despertó hasta esta mañana."

"¿Pero vas a tener una segunda oportunidad? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo vas a volver a verla?" Me fulmina con la mirada y prende la música.

Después de molestarlo toda el camino al hotel –para poder así cambiarnos de ropa e ir a hacer trekking– todo el trayecto del hotel al sendero y durante la excursión misma, finalmente me da un poco de información. Me dice como se conocieron, sobre el café que tomaron luego de la cesión de fotografía a la que aún no puedo creer que él haya accedido y que va a llevarla a Seattle esta noche. La buena noticia es que su auto rentado es mío hasta mañana. Y que probablemente va a echarse un polvo. La mala noticia es que no se toma más de diez minutos en explicarme todo esto, por lo que no tengo detalle alguno y mi sed de información no está satisfecha.

* * *

><p>No puedo creer lo poco que me dijo hoy sobre Ana. ¡Soy su hermano mayor, por el amor de Dios! Puede que él sea el Amo del Universo, pero voy a recordarle con quién está tratando. Cuando Mamá me llama justo antes de que salga en mi cita con Kate, la oportunidad de enseñarle una lección aparece por sí sola.<p>

"Hola, Mamá."

"Hola, corazón."

Después de unos minutos de charla sin importancia, me dice, "Elliot… no he escuchado nada de Christian por unas dos semanas, ¿vos?" Una sonrisa diabólica se extiende por mi cara. No me lo podría haber hecho más fácil.

"De hecho, estuve con él esta mañana. Lo llamé el miércoles para decirle que necesitaba hacer un viaje a Portland por trabajo. Le pedí prestado su helicóptero y me dijo que ya estaba acá. Cómo estaba en la suite más grande del Heathman, me auto-invité a quedarme con él."

"¿Asique pasaste el último par de días con él? ¡Qué bien! A veces me preocupa que trabaje demasiado."

"Bueno, puedo asegurarte que mañana a la mañana va a estar en su apartamento. Quizás deberías ir a comprobar que este bien por cuenta propia."

"Creo que lo voy a hacer. ¡Gracias, Elliot! ¡Y no te olvides que tu hermana vuelve de Paris el próximo fin de semana!"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Mamá? ¡Me lo has estado recordando cada vez que hablamos durante el último mes! Tengo que colgar. Tengo una cita esta noche."

* * *

><p><strong>28 de Mayo, 2011<strong>

"¡Oh, no! Mi madre va a matarme! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" He estado ayudando a las chicas a mudarse durante todo el día y he sudado a montones. Necesito darme la ducha más corta del mundo, ponerme ropa limpia e ir a Bellevue. Mía llegó de Paris hoy y esta noche tenemos una cena obligatoria en la casa de mis padres. Su avión probablemente aterrizó hace como media hora. Mejor me apuro. Me despido de Kate con un beso, abrazo a Ana y me voy a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Llégo veinte minutos tarde. Espero que a Mamá no le importe <em>mucho<em>. Tan pronto como entro, una fuerza de la naturaleza con pelo negro corre hacia mí y me abraza.

"¡Hola, Mía! ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?"

"Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen día? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¡Mamá te va a matar!"

"¡Perdón, perdón! No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Estaba ayudando a mi novia y a la de Christian a mudarse de Portland a Seattle." Se da la vuelta, luciendo estupefacta, y mira asombrada a Christian. ¡Aja! Asique el bastardo no le dijo sobre Ana. ¡Esto va a ser _tan_ divertido!

"¿Tu qué?" chilla. "¿Tenés novia? ¿Y no me dijiste? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres _tan_ mal hermano, Christian! ¡Dios mío! ¡Tenés que traerla a la cena de mañana!" Se da la vuelta para mirarme. "¡Y traé a tu novia también! ¡Quiero conocerlas!"

"¿Por qué estabas ayudándolas a mudarse a ambas?" Mamá pregunta, confundida, inmediatamente después de saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

"Ana y Kate vivían juntas en Portland mientras estudiaban en la universidad y ahora se mudaron juntas a Seattle. Viven muy cerca de lo de Christian." Sonrío.

"Bueno, Christian Grey," dice Mía, señalándolo amenazadoramente, "Eso explica por qué Elliot ya la conoce cuando yo no. Más vale que yo no sea la última en conocerla."

"Yo tampoco la conozco, corazón. A ninguna de las dos," dice Papá.

"Yo tampoco conozco a Kate, pero sí tuve la oportunidad de ver a Ana este fin de semana," dice Mamá, ruborizada. Me pregunto qué pasó para que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

"¿Qué?" grita Mía. "¡No puedo creerlo, Christian!"

"¿Qué esperás de mi? Estabas en Paris hace veinticuatro horas, ¿te acordás? Y apenas la conozco hace un par de semanas. No hay nada serio entre nosotros." Mía comienza a abrir su boca y Christian la interrumpe antes de que pueda ponerse furiosa. "Pero prometo traerla conmigo mañana en la noche, ¿está bien?"

"Más te vale," le responde, frunciendo el seño.

* * *

><p><strong>29 de Mayo, 2041<strong>

"El último fin de semana de Mayo, treinta años atrás, conocí a tus padres y a Mía por primera vez, Elli," me dice Kate. Christian, Ana, mi esposa y yo estamos sentados junto al agua, en el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres. "¿Esa fue tu primera vez en conocerlos también, Ana?"

"Hmm… no. Bueno, sí fue la vez que conocí a Carrick y a Mía, pero ya había conocido a Grace algo así como una semana antes."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"En Escala. Casi nos atrapa in fraganti," dice, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Me estas tomando el pelo!" le digo, riéndome de ellos.

"No, bastardo, fue todo tu culpa," dice Christian, frunciendo el seño.

"¿A qué te referís?"

"¡Le dijiste a Mamá que iba a estar en mi departamento y sabias que iba a llevar a Ana a que pase la noche conmigo!"

Me rio ante el recuerdo. "¡Tenés razón! Me acuerdo que no querías contarme nada sobre tu novia. ¡Tenía que hacerte pagar! Ojo por ojo, ¿sabés? Si no me decías _a mi_ sobre Ana, entonces iba a decirle a Mamá." Me río otra vez. "No era parte del plan que ella los atrapara con las manos en la masa, pero fue un buen plus." ¡Esto no tiene precio!

"No nos atrapó, Elliot. _Casi_ lo hizo," Ana me corrige. "¡Gracias a Dios que Taylor la frenó!" Los cuatro nos reímos hasta llorar.

Una vez que limpio mis lágrimas, puedo ver a la pequeña Lily de seis años de edad correr hacia nosotros. Tiene el pelo cobrizo de su Papi y los ojos verdes de su Mami. Se lanza hacia Christian y se sienta en su regazo.

"Hola, hermosura."

"¡Hola, Abuelo! ¿De qué se ríen?"

"Ah, solo de una historia de hace unos treinta años atrás, de cuando éramos más jóvenes que tus papás ahora. ¿Querés jugar a algo?"

"Si, íbamos a…"

Christian la interrumpe. "¿Qué te parece una guerra de cosquillas?" Empieza a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad y Lily sale se para y sale corriendo. Su siempre activo Abuelo la sigue, intentando atraparla y poniéndole fin a la conversación de los buenos viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, Lily es la hija de Teddy. <strong>

**Vale**

pt → es

por la

es → en

amazing

**adjetivo**: _incredible, unbelievable, implausible, beyond belief, unreal, extraordinary, steep, mind-bending_


End file.
